She Started It!
by I Dare You 413
Summary: A humorous tale of how Vegeta and Bulma interacted when they first got to know each other.
1. And Then There Were Two

The warning was given one year ago. A warning that made a dozen martial artists train their hardest. Androids. Two evil non-biological beings will be coming in two years to destroy the world. Aside from that, the blue haired heiress to Capsule Corp was dealing with her own problems.

"Yamcha! How dare you do this again? You promised! YOU PROMISED!" Screamed the heiress. Tears were streaming down her face. Yamcha had betrayed her again.

"Bulma! It-it-it-it-it's not what it looks like!" Responded Yamcha. He was with another woman again. His one weakness when he was a teenager was pretty girls. Obviously he had gotten over that since he flirts with almost every girl he sees in the street. "See she wanted to-,"

"I should give you a taste of your own medicine. Yeah…I'll find a guy stronger, more passionate in whatever it is he's doing, and he'll make you hurt so bad you'll break into tears!" Interrupted Bulma.

"Why do you two always choose to have these petty arguments here…while I'm training? Do you two have any sense of decency at all?" Roared Vegeta.

"Perfect," exclaimed Bulma as she darted past Yamcha and the girl and she latched to Vegeta's arm.

"What are you doin'?" Asked Vegeta simply

"I'm-I'm…ugh…I'm cuddling with your arm." Bulma replied.

"Huh. Well that's new. Whatever. Where was I? Oh yes! Can't you two argue somewhere else? Really! It is really pissing me off now an-Bulma will you let go of me?" Vegeta said. Bulma didn't budge. All she did was smile, close her eyes, and hug Vegeta. "Well, it looks like you're coming with me then." Said Vegeta.

He lifted Bulma up from the ground and flew to a nearby forest. Yamcha was left horrorstruck. He obviously had something to talk about.

"Woman, what was that all about?" Asked Vegeta.

"What happened with Bulma?" She responded.

"Good question."

"Well I wanted to make Yamcha jealous because he keeps cheating o-," started Bulma, but was interrupted by Vegeta pressing his finger hard against Bulma's lips causing an awkward moment of silence.

"Stop right at that. It's already sidetracking my question. Now why were you hugging me?" Asked Vegeta.

Bulma sighed, "I hugged you because…because…because, I needed a hug."

"What the hell are you talking about-," started the Prince, but was interrupted by Bulma pressing her lips against his.

The two stood there for minutes. Vegeta was still wide eyed and in shock as Bulma continued kissing him.


	2. Blackmail

"Vegeta I swear if you tell anyone about this," started Bulma.

"You'll do what? I won't even bother telling anyone about this anyway. If I do that Kakarrot will never let me live it down." Spat Vegeta.

"Well I have to ask you this then…do you…will you date me?" Asked Bulma hesitantly.

"You mean courting?" Responded Vegeta.

"Wha-yeah. Will you consider dating me?"

"Sure…. Why is it always me that gets stuck with the stupid assignments?" Answered the Prince.

"Soooo…the Prince who had a tender moment with a sneaky human who he apparently doesn't like, but kissed, huh? Well I just have to call Goku and say that YOU kissed ME!" Whispered Bulma in Vegeta's ear as they flew to Capsule Corporation.

"I kissed you?" Vegeta asked uncomfortably…he was blushing.

"Yep! You kissed me back! And Goku will laugh his tail off." Said Bulma freely. She knew that Vegeta was in her control now.

The Prince thought about this, "Darn after fifteen minutes of 'dating her' or whatever it's called, she already has me in her control. I'm the Prince damn it!" He then said aloud, "Bulma I'm the prince and I won't be a play thing for a silly human!"

"Won't you?" She asked as she kissed him again.

"Sure! Why not?" Answered Vegeta happily as if he were in a trance.

"Good take me back to where you picked me up so we can do this," she stopped and kissed Vegeta, "right in front of Yamcha and make him cry."

"Why would I make that weakling cry in a way like that? I could just-," started the prince.

"No killing! No dismembering-," Started the enraged Bulma.

"Uh-uh, you've made every decision! My turn!" Yelped Vegeta. Anger was bubbling within him. He then thought, "A half hour and she has me doing whatever she wants. No. The Prince will not lower himself to this!"

Bulma broke the silence, "I don't think so-,"

"Stop right there. I don't care! I gonna kick the crap out of him. There is nothing you can do to stop me! I'd kill him but Kakarrot'll be a thorn in my side." Exploded Vegeta.

"Vegeta…we're above Capsule Corporation now…you can descend," she added and then she kissed Vegeta on the cheek. The prince and Bulma descended down to Capsule Corp.

Yamcha flew up in the air. Anger and jealousy filled his eyes…Bulma was hoping for tears. "Vegeta! What did you do to her?" No answer. "Vegeta! Answer me NOOOOWWWW!" Yamcha bellowed. No answer. He launched himself at Bulma and snatched her out of Vegeta's arms. The prince smirked as Yamcha dropped Bulma on the ground and shot back up at Vegeta.

"This was the opening I was waiting for!" thought Vegeta. He too flew at Yamcha and teleported behind the man. Yamcha flew punches and kicks at Vegeta but the prince blocked it with ease.

Yamcha even tried his special attack, "Alright take this cause I'll kill ya with it. Fist Of The Wolf Fang!"

Yamcha powered up and started a flurry of attacks that Vegeta defended. Yamcha screamed with frustration and sent his fist at Vegeta. The prince sidestepped the attack and grabbed Yamcha's arm and pulled it behind Yamcha. The prince bent the man's arm and he cried in pain. Vegeta used a huge portion of power and flung himself against Yamcha and the two flew down to the ground.


	3. Vegeta Steps In

The prince and Yamcha lay in the rubble of the sidewalk of Capsule Corp's compound. Yamcha's arm was broken from Vegeta bending it and landing on it when the two collided with the Earth. Vegeta was bleeding a little from his forehead.

After moments of waiting, the perplexed Bulma was trying put together what had just happened. She decided to quit thinking and decided to help Vegeta **and** Yamcha. "Vegeta are you okay?"

"Wh-what kind of question is that?" Responded the prince as he stood up. He wiped the blood from his forehead and spit out a small amount that was in his mouth. "You okay, Bulma?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't think Yamcha is though," she said as she pointed at the man unconscious on the ground. "Jeez. The medical bill is gonna be really high."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"You don't know what a bill is."

"No, what is that?"

"Come with me." Bulma said as she led the prince inside the Capsule Corp.

The couple was sitting in the medical room where a staff member was putting stitches in Vegeta's head (against his will).

"Sir, how did this happen?" Asked the clueless nurse.

"Mind your own business you-," started Vegeta.

"He fell down the stairs!" Interrupted Bulma.

"Down the- Ms. Bulma, why was he upstairs?"

After that question Bulma was wide eyed. _Crap! How am I gonna answer that_, she thought.

"Well, if you must know, I was up their cause that darn gravity machine broke again! It is her duty to fix that," Bulma shot the prince a glare, "and if she doesn't," Vegeta continued as he shrugged, "the androids will kill us all!" He turned to Bulma who rubbing her forehead thinking, _Why did he tell her that?_

The nurse had a look of astonishment on her face. She walked over to Bulma and whispered in her ear. Vegeta focused but couldn't hear the nurse. He watched as the nurse pulled away. Bulma turned red and she clenched her fists. Vegeta smiled and said, "This aught 'a be good."

Then in a split second, Bulma's fist cracked against the nurse's jaw. Vegeta started laughing until Bulma kept punching the woman and stomping on her when she fell. The prince jumped up and grabbed Bulma and took her out of the room as she squirmed and attempted to get free of the saiyan's grasp.

Vegeta carried her across the sidewalk (trampling Yamcha on the way), and walked in the main building where Bulma lived. He tossed her on the couch where she landed with a thud.

"Ouch. Come on, I could've beaten her to death! Why did you get me out of there?" Asked Bulma.

"I believe there is something on Earth that prohibits people from tearing each other's heads off!" Spat Vegeta grumpily. He had a long day.

"Wait you did this to keep me out of trouble?"

"I-well-I-damn!" Vegeta said as Bulma got up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks, Vegeta! You're the best!" Whispered Bulma.

"God, me and her have been cating-courting-dating-whatever the heck it's called, and she's already saying that I'm the best man she knows. Wow…hate to let her down like that! HEHEHEHAHAHAH!" The prince laughed in his head.


	4. New Client

Seventeen days after the incident with Yamcha, Vegeta continued his regular training process and ignoring the fact that Yamcha's chi was always within fifty meters away from him. He spent hours upon hours training and thinking he broke the limit of his power only to be upset that his strength was still not high enough to be a Super Saiyan. He thrived on breaking the barrier between him and the ultimate goal.

His life with Bulma really hadn't changed since the day of their relationship's establishment. They talked, laughed a little, and then they would just continue with their day's schedule.

Vegeta finished his training and flew to the very top of Capsule Corporation and stared into the night sky looking at all the stars thinking, _All of my proud Saiyan people are amongst those stars…and when I finish my duties, I will once again be with them. My brother Tarble…my sister Sophira…and my father._ The Prince smiled for the first time since he saw the legend of the Super Saiyan fulfilled by Goku as he was foregoing his promise to his Saiyan brethren_, Kakarrot, I may hate you but I must thank you for standing up for our people and proving Freeza wrong, depriving him of all of his pride and dignity, wiping the ugly smirk from his face, and beating him in a duel that only a Saiyan could win. Now this new kid…he's probably only sixteen or so and he already reached the crowning moment of becoming a Super Saiyan. But how? Only me, you, and your miserable little whelp remain. That I will figure out all alone._

_Then there's Bulma_, the Saiyan continued his thoughts, _she's the strangest out of them all_. He heard a bang and footsteps. He looked to his side and saw that a ladder had been placed there.

Vegeta stood up and walked to the ladder. He sighed and leaned over the edge and was actually surprised at who was coming up the ladder.

"Hi Vegeta! How are ya?" Asked the always-cheerful mother of Bulma.

"M- Mrs. Briefs? Why are you checking on me all the damn sudden?" Vegeta grumpily questioned. Bulma was a strange person but her mother is a case all on her own.

"I came up here to ask if you wanted any dinner. Me and my husband are going out and we thought we'd leave something for you and Bulma." Stated Mrs. Briefs happily.

"Ugh…sure. Where the hell are you two going?" Vegeta responded.

"Oh he needs me for a business trip…he has a new customer," she stated hesitantly, "he needs me for back-up in case the guy is psycho and attacks!"

Vegeta could tell she was lying, "You're not going on a business trip are you?"

"No we're going on a vacation to Ontario. We want to travel and see the Great Lakes." She replied in her normal happy tone. "Did you know that Toronto is a city in Ontario?"

This seemed like a question Bulma would chuckle at, but Vegeta isn't from Earth let alone know some random state in a different country. So he asked, "Do tell?" in the nicest way possible.

After listening to a ten minute rambling on how Toronto is the most populous city in the metropolitan area, Vegeta headed inside. As if on schedule Bulma came into the room and kissed Vegeta on the cheek and asked how his training went.

"It was fine. I didn't make much progress though." Vegeta stated flatly.

"Eh, you'll do it. Jeez I got another client with the most ridiculous name!" Exclaimed Bulma.

"What is it?" Humored Vegeta.

"Joseph Bo…Hooflungpoo." Bulma said with a giggle. Even Vegeta couldn't contain himself from laughing.

"W-why would someone even leave their own home with a name like that?" Vegeta laughed. Bulma's face became serious after a few more moments of laughing. He knew what was coming…she was gonna get emotional with him.

"Vegeta…could you tell me about the Saiyans?" Bulma asked suddenly.

Vegeta feeling as nostalgic as he was said, "Definitely, but not here." He opened the door and Bulma walked out with him.

Vegeta lifted her up and she clasped her arms around Vegeta's neck as if her life depended on it. Vegeta flew to where he was seated earlier and he and Bulma took a seat on the roof.

"What do you need to know?" Asked Vegeta calmly.

"Well…who was in the Royal Family?" Bulma questioned.

"Ah…thought you'd ask that." Started Vegeta. "Well as you know I was in the family…I was the second oldest."

"W-what!" Exclaimed the dumbfounded Bulma.

"My sibling was a mere fifteen seconds older. My twin sister Sophira is the oldest. Then there is my idiot brother Tarble."

"Whoa. Who was your mother?"

"My mother was executed for believing Kakarrot's father Bardock." Replied Vegeta.

"Oh…sorry." Bulma said as she squeezed Vegeta with one arm. She rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta then followed up by kissing the top of her head.

"It's fine. My sister was always like a role model for me. She was a good friend. My brother was sent away to a different planet due to lack of fighting skills. Two of Freeza's bonehead assistants Abo and Kado followed him, even today they're looking for him. He's probably dead by now." Vegeta said.

"Bulma you're the only one who I think I could trust sharing that with." The two looked at each other. The next thing they knew they were both in Vegeta's bed.

**The Next Morning**

Vegeta awoke the next morning…with a smile on his face. "Well that was fun." He said with an out of character tone. He rolled over and noticed Bulma was probably already awake and downstairs. He got up out of bed and took a shower. He walked out of the bathroom and put his new Earth clothes on.

The man walked down the stairs and saw a short, scrawny, and human man in the living room. "Who are yo-,"started Vegeta but noticed the man was wearing a nametag, which read: J.B HOOFLUNGPOO.

"HEHEH! It's still funny!" Vegeta cackled as he entered the kitchen.


	5. The Royal Family Lives On

Vegeta sat in the waiting room in a hospital. Bulma had been acting strangely. Vegeta hadn't thought of it until this morning when Bulma collapsed. He hadn't felt as worried as he had since the battle with Freeza. After a few more minutes Bulma walked out of the doctor's office with a scared look on her face.

"Bulma are you okay?" Vegeta asked his girlfriend.

Bulma looked at him and smiled. "Wow, Vegeta's concerned for me. Maybe he won't mind the news…." Bulma thought. "Oh, I'm fine, sweetie." Bulma said. "We need to talk when we get home."

"Um, okay. What about?" Vegeta responded.

"Some important stuff." Bulma answered.

Vegeta and Bulma exited the hospital. Bulma had forgotten she hadn't brought any capsules with her since she had fallen unconscious and Vegeta flew her here. "Thank god she was knocked out when I flew her here. I smelled the fear on her when I flew her to the roof." Vegeta thought as he lifted Bulma off the ground.

Vegeta touched down at the Capsule Corp.'s main entry point. Bulma and Vegeta silently walked through the building to get to their home. Vegeta's anger reaching its boiling point when one of Bulma's assistant said, "Jeez, Yamcha seriously must've done something horrible for Ms. Briefs to go after that guy!"

Once the two reached their room Bulma sat on the bed and Vegeta sat next to her. "V-Vegeta do you like kids?" Bulma hesitantly asked Vegeta.

"Kids? Gohan is alright I guess…why do you ask?" Vegeta answered Bulma with a question of his own.

"Well, remember a few weeks ago when we-," Bulma started.

"Yes how the hell could I forget that?" Vegeta replied and kissed Bulma.

"Well I'm glad you like some kids but how do you feel about having one of your own?" Bulma blurted out. For the first time in history Vegeta was at a lost of words. He did not know how to respond to that but felt a considerable amount of happiness dwelling inside of him.

"I won't mind it. Heck, I'd enjoy seeing the royal family continuing. What a going away party for Freeza. I'll really enjoy our child having both of our personalities. With our intelligence and my strength and…please don't murder me in my sleep, your bursts of anger." Vegeta explained.

"Well good," said Bulma as she got up to leave, "also I wouldn't kill you in your bed…I'd wait until you went to take a shower and stab you in there."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Vegeta was yet again sitting on top of Capsule Corp…. but not alone this time. He and Bulma were sitting on the roof together. Bulma had taken Vegeta everywhere so she can take pictures of the two of them. She made an entire book just full of their pictures. The reason Vegeta gave in was because he believed this would be the last month for nine months that Bulma would have her sanity.


	6. Game Over

Seven months before Vegeta's child is born. To imagine Vegeta as a father stuns Bulma. Vegeta started out as a tortured soul who lost his family and warped into a heartless Saiyan. He has conquered planets, ended races, and sold their home planets. And now he's gonna be a…dad? No that can't be. It doesn't sound right. He'll be an awful father. Those were most of Bulma's thoughts. She couldn't believe she was gonna be a mother either. She looked back at being a young teenager hunting dragonballs with Goku, Kururin, and Oolong. Oh she missed those days. Being with Yamcha seemed like it shortened her life.

…

"YAAAH!" Bellowed Vegeta as he revved up his power as far as it could go. His muscles bulged and his veins popped out. Agh, this is no use_. My power will be meaningless if I'm too slow_. He thought. "No. I must become a SUPER-SAIYAN!" He boomed. His power coursed through his body. He zapped over to the controls and set the machine to five-hundred times Earth's gravity. The power was so hard he was pushed down and banged his head on the controls. It opened a three inch gash above his left eye releasing blood. He caught himself and tried to stand. He got his right knee up and then his left. He was in a squat formation. He clenched his fists and a mixture of sweat and blood rushed down his face. He pushed and pushed until his knees almost popped. He made his back erect and tried walking to get used to the gravity. He took slow, small steps. He walked around the ship a few times to make sure he was good. He then began to strengthen his legs.

…

Vegeta finished his workout and went inside his home at Capsule Corp. and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later he left and put on some clothes. He walked down the hall leading to the stairs from his room. On the third step his left knee popped and he fell down the steps. "Agh!" He yelped. The pain was enormous and he couldn't stand up. Bulma came rushing through the other end of the house to Vegeta's side.

"Vegeta! What happened?" She exclaimed when she found him. He didn't answer he could just groan. He rolled over on the ground in agony. Bulma put a hand on him trying to get his attention. "What happened?" She repeated.

"T-trained too hard. N-no p-problem." He managed to get out through clenched teeth. _He must have torn a tendon or something._ Bulma thought.

"Can you put pressure on it?" She asked.

"I would be standing right now if I could, woman." He retorted. "Gah!" He shouted. _No way. My body can take much more than Kakarrot's._ He thought. The mix of physical pain and emotional pain did not settle well with Vegeta after what he has been through the past few years.

"Alright, I'm gonna try to help you stand. Just lean on me if you can't, okay?" She said. Vegeta looked over at her. She actually wanted to help Vegeta. If they had met a few years ago, she'd be trying to gouge his eyes out.

"No, Bulma. What if-," Vegeta started to suggest. He was cut off by Bulma.

"Vegeta if you want to sleep on the couch tonight and be in pain go ahead with your plan. If you want to sleep in a bed listen to me." She ordered putting her hands on her hips. Vegeta gave her a blank stare.

"Wow."

"Exactly. Now come on and grab my hand." She demanded. Vegeta grabbed her hand and she pulled him up_. I can't even levitate. This is strange._ He thought. He put a hand on the wall of the staircase and balanced himself on his good leg. He breathed a heavy sigh. "Are you okay?" Vegeta looked over at Bulma. He heard sincerity in her voice. He saw concern in her eyes. He smiled.

"Yeah. I think I'll be okay." What he next said he wishes to this day he never said. "Thank you." _NOOOOOOO! _He screamed in his head. Bulma through her arms around him, knocking him over on the stairs, and started crying. _Damn. Now she'll start to expect this all the time. _

"Wahahah! Vegeta! I knew you could be thankful! Now we can communicate now! I love you!" She cried into his shoulder. _Son of a—what did I say? _He said in his head. He rolled his eyes and patted her back.

"I love you too." He said sort of like a question.

…

A few days later Vegeta had been healed by a senzu bean. Vegeta had also once been cured by these mystical beans on Namek. Bulma flew up there with him and retrieved the beans by a grouchy cat named Korin. Afterwards Vegeta returned to his normal training pattern much to Bulma's disapproval. "You're gonna get hurt," she said, "You're gonna strain yourself," she complained. Vegeta brushed her off and continued to reach his goal of becoming a Super Saiyan. The fuel that let him drag on day after day and week after week…was everyone's hero. Goku. Ever since their first confrontation Vegeta vowed to defeat Goku in a fight. No cheating just a clean fight. Of course the occasional rake of the eyes never hurt anyone.

Vegeta's training regimen focused on four things: Upper, lower, mental, and durability. For upper he would do punches, push-ups, and pull-ups under the intensified gravity. Lower consisted of running around the ship constantly at high speeds without stopping for thirty minutes without stopping. Then he would turn the gravity as high as he could handle it and try to push off the ground and land without falling backwards. Most of the time he failed but he never gave up. Mental was mainly thinking of every terrible thing that has happened to him without screaming. For Vegeta that was hard considering he was sold as a child, forced to become a monster, forced to kill billions, and died. All in the past twenty years. So he's pretty damaged. For durability he blasted himself until he ran out of energy or fell unconscious. It usually was the latter but he had been lasting longer recently.

Vegeta yet again stepped out of the ship and returned to his newfound home. Capsule Corporation. As much as he despised becoming a soft Earthling, he enjoyed Bulma's company. After a hard day of training it was nice to have someone there that would either encourage you or make you want to strangle her due to her incessant teasing. Either way Bulma seemed to be the only person Vegeta would tolerate. He loathed every single friend she had but he liked her a lot. The only thing he wasn't sure about was her feelings toward Goku and Yamcha. With Goku, or Kakarrot, he wasn't sure if he could be with someone who's best friend is the person he hates most in the world. And with Yamcha, they had been together, off and on, since they were teenagers. He thinks she'll leave him.

…

"Yamcha! What are you doing here?" Shouted Bulma. She found Yamcha climbing in her bedroom window.

"I came to talk to you. We have to get back together. You can't be with Vegeta…it isn't right." He proclaimed. He started walking towards Bulma.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He kissed her. She tried to pull back but he kissed her again. This time she didn't pull away. They started to kiss longer. They wound up falling on Bulma's bed.

…

Vegeta made his way up to Bulma's room. He opened the door and found Yamcha in there also. "Y-you." Is all he gasped.


	7. Fizzy Tea

Vegeta stormed out of Bulma's room and headed downstairs. He heard Bulma's cries behind him, "Vegeta wait! Wait!" He ignored her and walked out the front door of the mansion. He flew off into the sky and put his left palm forward—he could end their existences now. One blast and it would all be over but he didn't. He knew he would have to deal with Goku if he were to lay a hand on Bulma. Then again maybe he didn't do it because he was going to have a child. Bulma would be the mother. He couldn't kill his child's mother.

He shook the thought from his head and blasted off into the night sky. He crashed down in a far away forest. "AAAAAAHHHHH," he bellowed. The blood curdling scream caused birds and all the forest's animals to run. The trees shook as the graceful creatures abandoned them. The ground thumped as hooves bounded off of it. And Vegeta liked it. He loved the fear he caused. It brought lightness to him. So what if this is what Freeza wanted him to be—he didn't care! Looking down on others brought him higher on his pedestal. He liked to be number one.

He trekked to a river and crouched near it. He stuck his face in and gulped down the fresh water that flowed. He popped back up and gasped for air. He looked at his reflection in the water. He laughed, "Ah, the fools have no idea who they are messing with." He looked upstream and saw a waterfall. He cracked a wicked grin. He was going to destroy it.

Vegeta gathered purple energy in his hand and cackled, "HEEHEHAEHEHEEHE! GALICK GUN!" And he blasted the mountain flat.

*The Next Day*

Vegeta laughed as he saw confused life wandering around their normal drinking spot. And with that he blasted off.

Vegeta sat on a log concentrating hard to see what was happening with Bulma. He dived into her thoughts. He hadn't the foggiest how God created a creature with such a ridiculous brain. Nothing but delusional imaginations and drama. He then said aloud, "I could write my own HBO special with this stuff." He quit snooping around and looked at the clouds in the sky. One looked like a dragonball and the other…his ship! He completely forgot about the gravity machine!

He snarled, "Blast it." He rocketed off into the sky until he reached Capsule Corp. He touched down and headed straight for the machine. He reached and there was a sign which read, "DO NOT ENTER: DAMAGED."

"Oh she thinks she's so smart." Vegeta said. He ripped off the sign and entered. He saw Bulma with a bunch of tools fixing the controls.

She turned, "Oh, Vegeta I," she started. She looked back at her tools. "You know, I'll just finish." Vegeta could see tears forming in her eyes. She continued working but Vegeta saw her tears drip on the controls. He smiled and walked out. Then something hit him.

What was with the scratches on her face? What happened to her?

He barged back in, "Woman!" He shouted. "What happened to you?" It wasn't very poetic but Vegeta had some concern in his voice.

She cocked her eyebrows, "I don't know what you're-,"

"Oh, spare me the theatrics. I see you have scratches on your face. Tell me what happened." Vegeta commanded.

Bulma hurried past, "Vegeta, I'm sorry but I don't have time to talk."

Vegeta shrugged it off and walked into the ship and began training.

Three hours later Vegeta walked out of the ship and Bulma was standing at the entrance. Vegeta cocked his head. She was crying. Just as Vegeta was about to say something Bulma lunged at him and grasped him in a tight hug. "Woman, get off of me!" Vegeta snarled.

"Vegeta, I'm so sorry! I-it was Yamcha! He started with me! I couldn't get him to leave!" She pleaded. Vegeta scowled. One thing still bothered him though.

"Then what are the scratches on your face?" Vegeta demanded. Bulma kept weeping. "Answer me!"

Just then Bulma turned and ran away from Vegeta. Vegeta was tempted to follow but decided to leave her alone. He figured she'd be too stubborn to answer him anyway. He scoffed and walked into the ship.

After a few hours of training he decided to go inside Capsule Corp. and get something to eat. As if on cue Bulma's mother dashed to his side.

"Hey Vegeta! How ya doin'? Where've you been? Oh you must be so hungry! Come with me!" She said in one breath. Before Vegeta can get one word in she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

Once inside Vegeta saw the feast she had prepared for him on the table. "Oh my…" Vegeta mumbled.

Bunny chuckled, "Do you think I went overboard?"

Vegeta carefully thought about what he was going to say next. It seemed whatever he said Bunny would take as an order and try to perfect her actions. "Um, it's great." Vegeta complimented with a forced smile.

Bunny grinned and clapped, "Good now take a seat so we can talk about my Bulma!" She chattered. She pushed Vegeta into a seat and then rocketed to the seat opposing him.

They sat there completely silent. Vegeta leaned back in his chair as Bunny's happy-death stare burned two holes into his face. Vegeta cautiously picked up his glass and took a small sip. He put the glass down and stared at Bunny. She still sat with the same goofy expression on her face.

"So how are you and Bulma getting along?" She questioned.

"Wh-why do you ask?" Vegeta trembled. Believe it or not this was the scariest moment the saiyan could recall.

Bunny's smile faded and she smashed her fist into the table making the plates and food jump and clatter. "DON'T PLAY CUTE WITH ME!"

Vegeta squealed, "Ah, not too good!" He blocked his face with his hands fearing she would hit him. He slowly peeked through his hands and saw Bunny sitting there smiling.

"Aw why is that?" She asked. She walked over to him, "Would you like some sweetener in your tea?"

"Um, n-," Vegeta started.

Bunny grabbed the glass anyway and walked over to the kitchen cabinets. She pulled out a box that looked nothing like sweetener and the tea made a fizzing noise. After a few moments she came back and placed the glass next to him.

Vegeta noticed the tea was now a greenish color. "Thank you." He quickly thanked.

"So back to my question: WHY ARE YOU TWO NOT GETTING ALONG!" She screamed.

Vegeta had enough, "She's right there ask her yourself!" Vegeta lied as he pointed behind Bunny. He ran outside and flew away.

Vegeta screamed as he propelled away from Capsule Corp., "AS IF THERE WASN'T ENOUGH PEOPLE THAT WANTED ME DEAD!"


	8. Vegeta, Did You Dye Your Hair

Vegeta stared down at Capsule Corporation waiting for Bunny to leave. He believed it would be suicidal to go inside while she's still there. Every once in awhile he would hear a clash followed by a yelp. _So either she's breaking things or she's taking her frustration out on the family cat, _Vegeta interpreted. Suddenly a chair flew out of the window. Bunny screamed so loud Vegeta lost his hearing momentarily.

Vegeta wondered since Bunny was reacting so horribly how Bulma was acting. Before he left he heard one last scream and finally saw the cat fly out of the window.

Vegeta whistled, "Good thing cats always land on their feet." And with that he blasted away from Capsule Corporation.

_Why is this woman racing through my mind when I clearly have one goal in mind: Become a Super Saiyan!_, Vegeta exclaimed in his thoughts. While it is true that Vegeta's main objective was to become a Super Saiyan—the strongest Super Saiyan, nonetheless, deep in his mind he felt…obligated to Bulma. His time on Earth affected him more than he would accept. He cared for her. Although he would never admit it, he did.

So while the saiyan trained with his heart's content, his brain waged war with itself to establish his true feelings.

However his training took place in the wilderness due to possible distractions at Capsule Corp. thus it would be less productive. He blasted trees, pounded boulders until they were nothing more than dust, and tried to see if he could throw a rock, run in the direction of it, and try to catch it. Basically he kept going until he broke himself.

After hours of pushing his strength he became hungry. _Blast it! I'm starving and I can't cook anything that's edible._ He ranted. "I have to find someone that can cook."

Vegeta shot into the sky and looked around. "Darn! I flew too far away from civilization. Curse Earth and their advanced society." He said. "YOU HEAR ME? I'VE CONQUERED THE FANCIEST PLANETS IN THE GALAXY! WHAT, CAN'T YOU STAND EATING IN A FOREST?" He screamed. _Well that wasn't very good. _He thought.

"Curse my—what is that?" Vegeta exclaimed. High in the sky he saw Kami's Palace. He had never seen such a contraption. "I-is it a ship?" Vegeta sputtered. He flew over to it to investigate.

One he touched down he hid behind some of the bushes as he saw a very familiar Namekian arguing with another.

"No! I refuse to merge with you. If the androids come and kill me, so be it. It's better than becoming one with you." Piccolo argued with the other Namekian. _What is this merging garbage? The disgusting lizards, _Vegeta thought.

"As I thought, Piccolo. Though as I see the future now…it will not be a bright one. Earth needs another warrior. And if Kami and Piccolo become one Earth will have a chance." The elder voice croaked.

Piccolo snorted, "Heh, I'll keep that in mind, old fool." And with that he blasted off.

_Old fool indeed. If he thinks a Namek can defeat the android he must be insane. I will destroy the androids. I will defeat Kakarrot. And I…will become a Super Saiyan!_ Vegeta thought. He cackled loudly and rocketed away from the floating palace.

Kami turned and saw Vegeta as he flew. Mr. Popo ran over to him, "Kami, what is **he **doing here?"

"I do not know, Popo. But I do know this. That young saiyan's luck will take a turn for the better." Kami boldly stated. "At the moment I cannot tell if that is good or bad but right now I'm glad he's on our side."

"Kami…."

What did Kami mean by this? Will Vegeta become a Super Saiyan or will he achieve something else?

He decided to go back to Capsule Corp. to train regardless of distractions. He made his way to the gravity machine and cranked it as high as it would go: four hundred times gravity. It felt like someone dropped an anvil on his shoulders. His knees bent and strained. He grunted as he tried to take a step.

CRASH!

Suddenly his foot smashed through the floor and he screamed. He dropped down to his other knee. He grabbed his other leg and pulled with all of his might.

A strange sensation filled his body-like he was surrounded by electricity. The pain was great but his strength surged.

Just then Vegeta lost control over himself and his power flowed out. All he could see was his purple aura suddenly get lighter until it was gold. _What is this!_

He screeched and suddenly his power formed a field around his body. It got bigger and bigger until it reached the machine. As soon as it touched the gravity machine was vaporized. Vegeta snapped out of his trance and noticed what was happening. His power was going to demolish the ship he was in.

He tried to pull back his power but it was no good. His newfound strength was too wicked for him to control. All he could do was watch until everything around him exploded like dynamite. "NO!" He yelled right before he was engulfed in flame.

Vegeta awoke with a fright. He heard a chilling voice whispering in the distance. He was not on Earth though. He was on a green planet but surrounded by a mist. He looked at his clothes. He was no longer in his Earth formal wear but in his old saiyan armor. It had two holes in it. One considerable hole in the abdomen and a diminutive sized one over his heart. Right after he was killed by Freeza.

Suddenly a shadow raced before his eyes in the mist. A quick wind shot past the side of his face and another silhouette darted past him. Vegeta had enough, "Who's there? Answer me!" He yelled. His voice echoed adding to the eerie surrounding.

"You know who I am." The voice croaked.

Vegeta whipped around and blasted through the mist. No sound, no explosion, no damage.

"Over here."

Vegeta blasted again in the direction of the voice. "COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Vegeta roared.

A sharp pain appeared in Vegeta's neck. He flew through the mist and landed in a pool of water. He quickly swam to the surface and gasped for air. He snarled and cursed himself for such ignorance. He let his guard down. He felt a hand grab his hair but he countered and thrust his elbow back. He made contact. He followed up by punching the shadow in what looked like the head. He locked his hands together and slammed the shadow downward into the water. He blasted multiple times into the water and swam down. There was nothing there. He looked back up and the shadow was staring back down at him.

"Such insolence to attack me, Vegeta. You were always my favorite." The shadow proclaimed.

_I was his favorite? Who is this? _Vegeta thought.

Just then he was blasted upwards to the shadow by an unknown force. He shrieked as he flew over to the shadow. He slammed into the shadow and it chuckled. It grabbed him by the throat. Suddenly the mist surrounding it began to dissipate. It revealed a ghostly-white figure with purple spots. Freeza. His eyes widened as he saw the lizard's face. Freeza chuckled and punched him in the abdomen. Then another fist slammed into his spine. Vegeta coughed up blood. The other force revealed itself to Vegeta. It was his father. Obviously this was a dream, Freeza killed the king and on top of that, Vegeta witnessed Freeza's death.

"Father…help…" Vegeta begged.

His father formed a ball of energy and covered Vegeta's mouth with it. Vegeta screamed and tried to get free but it all to no avail.

"You do the honors, _Lord Freeza."_ King Vegeta spoke.

Freeza charged his power into one hand and struck Vegeta in the face causing the energy to explode. Spoke poured from Vegeta's mouth along with blood. They threw him to the ground.

They appeared at either side of Vegeta and began kicking him in the ribs. "We have one more surprise for you Vegeta." Freeza said.

Another cloud of smoke appeared but before it could show its true form Vegeta awoke.

Vegeta grunted as he opened his eyes. His body writhed in pain. As he tried to push himself up a hand restrained him.

"No you don't, Vegeta." Bulma ordered. She smiled down at him.

Vegeta looked around and he was hooked up to some metallic contraption. "Woman, why don't you just give me one of those beans and be done with this?" Vegeta snarled.

Bulma crossed her arms and frowned at Vegeta, completely changing her former posture. "Well Vegeta we have to save those for when the androids come! And on top of that, I don't think it's worth it to waste one of those on you! Hm!" She exploded. It was times like these Vegeta realized he liked her so much. She was always a good challenge to the mind.

After a few moments of silence Bulma sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just the kid," she pointed at her stomach. "I've been a bit _different _lately."

Vegeta chuckled, "Since when were you normal?" He insulted.

"You're one to talk…." She drifted off. It was then clear to Vegeta that she was not in the mood to squabble with him. Something else was on her mind.

Just then it hit Vegeta, "You never answered my question the other day."

"Oh? And what was that?"

"What were those scratches from?" Vegeta demanded.

She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Slowly her mouth formed the name, "Yamcha."

_That Earthling did that to her? How dare he even consider it?_ Vegeta's mind exploded. "Where is he? Tell me right NOW!" Vegeta spat at her. Suddenly his purple aura returned and his power rose.

Bulma's eyes widened and she put her arms out as if they were "STOP" signs. "Whoa, he did it on accident when we got into a fight!"

Vegeta blushed and quickly lowered his power. _Oh how embarrassing. My power came out for _her_?_ He thought.

She smiled, "Thanks Vegeta," and she stood up to leave. She made it to the door and turned to look at him once more. She squinted her eyes and cocked her head. "Vegeta, you have blood on your cheek." She walked over to him and wiped it off for him. "How weird, that wasn't there before." She shrugged and left the room.

Vegeta sat there in horror as he realized his dream may not have been a sham after all. "N-no…" he whispered in the darkness of his room.

_I've heard about saiyans training from fallen enemies in hell but that wasn't on purpose. This Is so bizarre, _Vegeta pondered in his mind.

So after thinking and thinking the young prince finally fell asleep. Little did he know, he would receive a little more than a good night's sleep.

Suddenly Vegeta was back in the dream world pinned down by his father. His power was drained and he was severely damaged. He could not fight back even if he could. Just the sight of his father and Freeza working together paralyzed him.

A shadow appeared next to Freeza. He grabbed it by the throat and it revealed itself.

It was Bulma.

Vegeta gasped and his eyes widened as the girl appeared. He tried to get out from under his father's boot but it was useless.

"Watch, Vegeta, as she dies." King Vegeta ordered. His foot pressed harder on Vegeta's throat.

Freeza formed a tiny ball at the tip of his finger. It glowed with a purple luminosity that was almost unintimidating. But Vegeta knew what was to come. This attack killed him in the past. Bulma coughed as Freeza squeezed her throat. She reached out for Vegeta and mouthed the word, "_Help."_ Freeza pressed the ball of energy to her head. Bulma closed her eyes and one solitary tear trickled down her face. Freeza smirked and the beam passed through Bulma's head and blasted out the other side.

Her comatose corpse fell to the ground. As she hit the ground and the dust kipped up something snapped in Vegeta's mind. Both these figures demolished Vegeta's childhood and mutilated his personality.

King Vegeta dumped Vegeta on Freeza while trying to kill the latter. Only to find himself killed and their home turned to dust.

Freeza killed his father and destroyed his home. While molding Vegeta into an identical copy of himself. He pushed Vegeta to kill.

Vegeta wanted _revenge._

He wanted _vengeance_.

He wanted to _hurt _them.

Vegeta's rage exploded and that peculiar golden aura returned. He grabbed the King's ankle and threw him into Freeza. Just then he heard Freeza go, "_Kill Kakarrot, or we will take your power." _He warned.

"Gr, what power?" Vegeta demanded. He looked into the pool of water next to him from before and saw his reflection. His hair was blond and his eyes had turned green.

He was a Super Saiyan.

He smirked at the two of his enemies. "Why thank you for unleashing my power." He put out his palm, "And for serving as practice dummies for my attack." Their eyes widened. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta thundered.

A bright light engulfed his vision.

Vegeta emerged back in his bed breathing heavy. He stood up and turned on the light. He looked in the mirror and saw he was still a Super Saiyan. He chuckled as he saw himself.

Bulma flashed into his mind.

He burst out of his door and dashed down to Bulma's room. If he was still a Super Saiyan and feeling pain then Bulma must be dead. He made it to her room and slowly opened up the door. There he saw Bulma lying in her bed safe as can be. He let out a heavy sigh of relief.

She was alive.

_Hm, this woman has completely dominated my mind. And in a way she helped me achieve my ultimate goal. Heh, but if she ever asks: it was Kakarrot's fault. _

Author's Note: Ohohoho and we finish the first in a series! What? Series? Yes people and just to give you a head's up.

Next: 7 years.

Following: Post Boo.

After that: Majin returning.

Well I'm off to work. It's been quite a ride huh? Oh but I must apologize for the first six chapters. Yeah you can debate I still suck but at least this is a big improvement.


End file.
